


Vid: Follow You, Follow Me

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Partnership, Teaching, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I hope you'll always be right here by my side.An Ada/Hecate vid.





	Vid: Follow You, Follow Me

**Song:**  Follow You, Follow Me, by Vapor feat. Adaline

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oogj2jcoffgixil/The_Worst_Witch_-_Follow_You%252C_Follow_Me_-_Llin.mp4/file) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/13w6ar1054mxpe1/The_Worst_Witch_-_Follow_You%252C_Follow_Me_-_Llin.srt.txt/file).

**Reblog:[HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/174410876575/song-follow-you-follow-me-by-vapor-feat)**

 


End file.
